La voz de la muñeca
by milly loca
Summary: Se cuenta la historia de una muñeca que su único deseo era a su amor cantar, pero después de que el se fue la vida de ella se escapo y volvió a quedar dormida. (Para el Foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿Y tu?")


**El presente Fic participa del reto especial de aniversario: "El amor es Ciego" del foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿Y tu?"**

 **Pareja: Nyo Dinamarca x Macau**

 **Advertencia: En esta historia habrá una temática triste de un amor no correspondido, en pocas palabras espero que tengan sus pañuelos listos, por si son un publico sensible y llorón los tengan a la mano XD.**

* * *

 ** _La voz de la Muñeca._**

Se cuenta la historia de una muñeca que podía cantar, esta muñeca tenia la piel blanca como la nieve y sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo, su cabello era rubio y largo aunque un poco despeinado de enfrente, su ropa era un vestido rojo con negro muy elegante típico de una bella princesa.

El dueño de la muñeca era un joven amable e inocente, que la cuidaba con dedicación, pero lo que el no sabia era que su muñeca tenia un encantamiento que debido al afecto de su dueño ella cobraba vida de a poco.

Lin Shun Wang era el nombre de este joven, el cuidaba a su hermosa muñeca de luminosos ojos azules que se mostraba un poco inexpresiva, pero Mathilde Anne Kholer, que era el nombre que le había dado su antiguo dueño antes de fallecer tan joven, sentía que muy dentro de ella latía un alma que podía volver a vivir desde que su otro amo se fue.

-Hola de nuevo Mathilde-Saludo a su única compañía el joven Shun, ya que desde que fue a estudiar a Noruega no conocía a nadie.

La muñeca que estaba sentada de manera pulcra en una sillita solo permaneció en silencia, Shun solo sonrió y se fue a su cuarto para cambiar su ropa y ponerse a hacer su tarea de ese día.

Mientras la muñeca, sin que el lo supiera lo estaba observando, ella de a poco podía sentir que el encanto para llevarla a la vida se estaba cumpliendo, ya que desde que Shun la compro en aquella tienda de antigüedades ella sintió el cariño que pronto el sintió al verla, y ella en cambio empezó a sentir lo mismo por el muy en el fondo de su ser.

-"Me gustaría poder responderte"-Penso amargamente la muñeca sentada en su silla.

Shun ese día durmió tranquilo mientras su única compañía su linda muñeca Mathilde velaba su sueño, esa noche Mathilde elevo aun oración al cielo como Lukas su dueño anterior lo hacia cada que pedía un milagro a Dios.

-"Por favor, solo quiero poder abrazarlo y sentirlo"-Rogaba con tristeza la muñeca mientras miraba al durmiente joven en su cama.

Muy dentro de su ser su alma empezó a brillar con mas fuerza mientras temblaba levemente, solo esperaba que esa fuera la respuesta a su oración, pero ella no sabría que hacer cuando la respuesta llegara y no fuera lo que ella esperaba.

 _ **Unos meses después.**_

Ese día Shun estaba en su casa ya que ese día lo tenia libre ya que estaba de vacaciones, pero el igual salia de vez en cuando salia de su hogar, en ese momento el joven estaba en la cocina preparándose un chocolate caliente ya que ese día era uno lluvioso.

Mathilde como de costumbre estaba en su silla con la mirada fija en ningún lugar en ese momento ella parpadeo y dio una bocanada de aire profunda, después de un rato movió su mano cerrando y abriendo el puño para desentumir sus dedos.

-Puedo moverme-Susurro sonriendo feliz.

Ella se levanto de su silla y fue al encuentro de su amado dueño, cuando llego a la cocina donde estaba Shun ella le sonrió feliz.

-Hola Shun-Saludo feliz la muñeca revivida.

El joven por mientras la miraba con un gesto de asombro y algo de miedo.

-¿Quien eres tu?-Le pregunto retrocediendo un poco.

-Soy Mathilde, la muñeca que compraste en esa tienda de antigüedades-Le dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¡¿Como es posible que estés viva?!-Exclamo asustado el muchacho tomando su distancia con ella.

-Tus sentimientos hacia mi, me dieron vida-Dijo feliz e intento acercarse a el-¿Puedo abrazarte?

Se acerco a el, mas la respuesta no fue la esperada.

-¡No, aléjate monstruo!-Exclamo asustado y empujando a la muñeca que se quedo congelada mirando como su amor se iba corriendo.

La muñeca solo se quedo mirando la puerta y una expresión triste estaba reflejada en su rostro de porcelana, solo agacho la cabeza y se fue a sentar a su silla de siempre y sin mas se puso a llorar desilusionada.

-Todo esto es mi culpa-Se decía entre llanto.-Soy un monstruo, Shun tiene razón.

En ese momento, pudo sentir como la magia se acababa, ya que de a poco dejaba de sentir sus piernas, cuando ya no podía sentir de la cintura para abajo se acomodo mejor en la silla mirando a la puerta esperando a su dueño.

Pero sabia que el no regresaría.

-No puedo creer que no pueda solo tocarlo solo un momento-Dijo dando un suspiro-"Hasta luego" o "Te agradezco" son palabras que nunca podre decir.

Soltó el llanto serrando los ojos dando un suspiro.

-De todos modos, mi ultimo canto ya no lo oirás-Al momento en que dijo eso la magia se termino y quedo dormida de nuevo.

En ese momento todo en esa casa quedo en silencio, la muñeca ya no tenia ese vivo color azul en sus ojos, ahora los tenia negros y en sus mejillas de porcelana tenia restos de lagrimas que mientras estaba viva derramo por su amor no correspondido.

Ahora se cuenta la historia de esta muñeca, que su único deseo era a su amor cantar, pero cuando este se fue, nunca volvió a funcionar, pero se dice que ahora están juntos en otra vida.

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
